Cartoon world
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: It's the election in a life time, worlds and battles of almost every thing! Every person in cartoonnetwork including Adult Swim! Rated atleast pg13 for violence!Created chapter 3!R & R for new chapters, one reveiw from different people should do it!
1. begging

**Cartoon World**

****

At Numbuh 1 speech**

* * *

**

"And I numbuh one will lead you to victory against the adults! Kids all over the world will be in control of adults! I numbuh one of the kids next door aproves of this message!" said Numbuh 1.

1(I'll be just saying the Kids Next Doors number!) walks backstage.

"Nice job numeral Uno."said Ed(fosters home)

"Thanks Ed."said 1.

The rest of sector B comes back stage.

"Nice job numbuh 1, you the bomb." said 4.

"Why thank you."said 1.

At the T tower

* * *

"Raven, come on." said Beastboy and Odd.

"No, I don't want to hear your stupid jokes to make me laugh. I'm going to cartoon city."said Raven.

She went into the tube and with a flash she disapeared. Odd and Beast boy looked at each other.

"Lets follow her."suggested Odd.

"Dude, its a bad idea, remember what happened last time?"asked BB

Odd thought and remember Raven hurling Odd over a volcano(BB was hiding that time).

"Want to pull a joke on peter?"asked Odd.

"Ok."said BB

At peters house in Family guy world.

* * *

"HeHeHeHeHe."laughed peter busting a gut."You guys are the funniest." said Peter.

At the presidents office in cartoon city

* * *

"President Ed, we are at your service!"said Blossom of the secret service.

"Is it ready?"asked Ed.

"Yup. Here is Jaw breakers, Butter toast and Gravy sir."said Buttercup.

"Your welcome Bubbles."said Ed.

"For the last time its Butter cup, BUTTER CUP!" Screamed Buttercup.

"Your welcome."said Ed while sucking a jaw breaker.

"Ahh, Ed their you are! Lets kiss some babies!"said Grim

At the street

* * *

All the babes cried when grim kissed the. All the babies laughed when Edd kissed them because of his eyebow!

"Elect us as President!"said Grim and Ed at the same time.

At the office

* * *

Ed walked to the transporter and went to his world.

At Eds closet.

* * *

Ed steped out of his transporter which was in the closet and said hi to his best friends, Edd and Eddy.

Author:Who will win the election. Who will fight next chapter, find out in the next chapter of Cartoon World.

#1: "I will win, I know that for sure."

Ed:"No, we will."

Next fight: Ed vs. #1, they spoiled it.


	2. Big battle!

Author:" Hey guys, thanks for reveiwing!"

Bloo:"And thanks for the pizza Davi"

Davi covers bloo's mouth

Davi:"vis, my name is Davis!"

Mac:"Why didn't you get me a pizza?"

Davis: "cause you use to owe $2.25!"

Mac:"Oh yeah."

Davis:"By the way, I hired Mac and Bloo to help me with this thing! Bloo answer the reveiw!:

Bloo:"Lets see, You don't know me: Thanks, Davis thought of the transporter ny wandering how to go from world to world!"

Mac:"Remember, if their were more reveiws and reveiw in the next chapter cause we have a hat with the names."-throws the paper with You don't know me in the weird box that says one name, for each counted reveiw in here that came out of the hat!

Disclamer: You might know that I don't own any cartoon except for code lyoko and kids next door!(J)

Ed Edd and Eddy world

* * *

"Eddy, did you get my imaginary friend?"asked Edd. 

"I was about sir!"said Eddy.

(In slimeEds Pov)

As I saw Eddy run passed the stupid double D and went to my closet wwhere te cool nuclear Pod was! Eddy pressed a button and disinigrated to a million peices of sand.

"Double D, Can you pick up the last of Eddy and throw it in the gravy yard?" I said smartly with weird mutated water coming out of my eye.

"For the last time Ed he didn't die, I'll throw it in the junk yard where trash goes and I beleive you have to study for tommorows test!"said stupid dOUDLE d.

"I am smart as a mutant zombie that was a chicken, and that know that 11 1 on a bun, unlike you!"I said smartly."Every one know I'm the smartest person in 1 goobalibatriniiion galaxas!"

(In Regular words regular pov)

Eddy came back out of the transporter with stompy, who laughs alot but doesn't stomp!

"Hahahahahhahahahaha(Did I memntion all he does is laugh)."said stompy.

stompy stepped on the remote and what was on was Pokemon, then the commercial came and showed numbuh 1!

"I numbuh one challenge you Ed and grim at the chapians lair, self changing areas, a portal will suck you in now!"said 1.

A portal opened sucking Ed up and he was now somewhere else!

Teen Titan world

* * *

Instantly Grim blocked an atack from the spanker!

"Secret Service attack(There are alot of atacks for each character)!"Yelled Ed

The powerpuff girls came out of Ed's Belly button and started to tackle 1!

1 took out the spanker,"Spanking time!"he said.

He spanked each power puff girl and they all got sucked up in Ed's Belly button.

"El Carro!"said Ed(fosters) cars came out of no where!

The cars Ran over Ed and Grim!

Ed stood up with alot of scratches!

"Bones of fury!"said Grim.

Grim bones started to fly and atacked 1 while Edguardo hid behind 1

"Bones scary."said Edguardo.

"Don't worry Ed, I got this one!"said 1"Kids Next Door Battle stations!"

The room changed into the tree house. "Your in my turf now!" Numbuh 4 was holding a robo mutant zombie chicken. "CHICKEN!"said Ed.

The chicken flew and went on top of ed's head. Ed picked it up and started to pet it.

"Pet the chicken pet the chicken!"said Ed with smiles."Pet the Chicken!"Chicken ran and started to pet or pcke both 1 and Ed(fosters)!

The winner Ed

"Gravy!"said Ed.


	3. Ed's double ruined

* * *

Mac:"Where is my pizza of the week?" 

Davis:"I gave it to Bloo, he said he would give it to you!"

Mac:"He didn't give it to me."

Bloo come with 2 pizza's, he bit them both already.

Mac:"Bloo, that was my pizza, now what am I suppose to eat for lunch, fried chicken?"

Bloo:"Yeah eat CoCo, she is a chicken, or is she a exstinct flightless bird of Canada?"

Mac runs out the door, he comes back with CoCo, a fire, and 3 sticks over it. He ties CoCo on one of the sticks and starts making it go in circles!

Davis:"Bloo, you know what to do!"

Bloo:"There might not be one for chapter two but their is one for chapter 1! Linda J: Linda, I already made the second chapter if you hadn't noticed!

* * *

Disclamer:I don't own Cartoon network, just normal people!

* * *

Kids next door world at sector B tree house

* * *

"This is footage of numbuh 1!"said the camera man 

"Here Fido, come here boy and get yourself a dog treat before any dog haters find out!"said numbuh 1

Teen titan world

* * *

Theme song: When theres trouble you know who to grall, Butiter Tiasn! 

"Ami stop it, we have a week for this new episode to go to cartoon city and the forbbiden zone!"said Yumi

"It's Ed!"said Ami.

"If you girls excuse me I'll go to the great world of America!"said Ed

"No thats the forbidden zone!"said Ami and Yumi.

Ed went to the transborter and pressed the button and imediatly, he went to the forbiden zone!

Forbidden zone

* * *

(In Slime Eds POV) 

As I went to the world people call the forbidden zone I saw this kid writing about what is happening as we speak!

(normal POV)Not apart of the story

* * *

Davis:"Ed, I'm just writing of what I see in the TV." 

Ed:"Gravy."

Bloo:"Why did you make a transporter here in your story then?"

Davis:"To make them in cartoon world how else!"

Mac that is full of CoCo fools doll: "Mabie becase he also want us to tranfor from this world to our wrld!"

Bloo:"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Davis:"How else can I put the camera to see what happens in cartoon world also!

Ed:"This isn't part of the story?"

Bloo pushes Ed in the transporter and sends him to Ed, Edd and Eddy!

Davis:"Sorry, Ed ruined the story! This is the end! Seeya next chapter and sorry for the problem!"


	4. president

::.Chapter 3.::

::.The winner.::

Bloo: hold it, hold it, hold it. I'm sorry to say that.....

Mac:Bloo!

Bloo:That the author of the story is sick, he is only typing this. So we can do what ever we want, especialy say what his real name is.

Mac:Bloo!

Bloo:His real name is David.

Mac:Ahhhgets choked by David. Then gets thrown into the trash can.

David:You're fired (as Donald Trumph)

Bloo:Hold on boss, I'm reading you're favorites on the internets list out loud. Don't tell David.

David:You're fired (as Donald Trumph)

The story begins

"I numbuh wont let you down. As I am the new president(Who realy won the election?)."said 1

"I, Ed, give you me great attack, the secret service attack." said Ed.

"Thank you enemy that is in the species teenager. I choose my secret service to be Grim, and Samurie Jack(can't spell today.)."said 1 proudly.

"Now lets see if you are worthy, you have to fight your own team. Is'nt that great. Whoever wins the fight in your show is definetly the new president."said the mayer of townsville.

$Battle begin$

"Sorry you guys, but I have to win this."said Wilt.

"Numbuh one, and you weird beast, you guys are toast."said numbuh 4

"No! If you beat him, you'll get decomitoined."said penny

"Jack, Grim, secret service apear!"said numbuh 1

Both men apeared and went on with the battle.

&&numbuh 1's pov&&

'I can't use my battle station atack, I could order my secret serviceto appear.'

I took out my carrot pistol.

'It'll be hopeless(reminder can't spell today) to attack with no plan.'

I jumped and shot my bullet at Mac. I then turned around and shot it ad Bloo, who was about to use his scary ghost sneek up attack.

"Decomition!"said Penny.

I dodged the attack, and it hit numbuh 13, who made dominoes making me and my team and fosters the only enemy. I jumped up, and steped on Wilts head, then he grabed me.

"Basketball attack! Sorry." said Wilt, and dribled me 1000 times like a basketball, and kept on being annoying by saying sorry."When I was free, I grabed his foot and pushed him defeating every one in foster, Ed is the second president. I took out my soda gun and defeated my team. It was official, I am president.

Battle end

"Now as me being president, I hereby give everyone permission to the other world. We'll take over the forbbiden zone." I said

::.end tranmission.::


End file.
